Ramblings of a Weilder
by Fire3
Summary: Just a funny little story, Sara...Rambling. R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Author: Fire  
  
Disclaimer: Nope not mine. Just borrowing them for a bit of fun. If they were mine, Jake would currently be doing some HEAVY undercover work for me. ;-)  
  
  
  
Everyone knows me. I am Sara Pezzini, famous badass New York detective and the wielder of the mighty Witchblade. Well, ladies and gentleman, the mighty blade wielder has turned to Jell-O. A big, quivering, shaking, unstable mass of goo.  
  
All because my partner decide to drop the mother off all anvils on my head. He tells me it isn't the best time! No kidding buddy! I am running for my life, no knowing whether I am gonna live or die and BOOM!  
  
"I'm in love with you?!!"  
  
Okay I have an image to maintain, so on went my incredulous look and my response to this new little piece of information was " Your right Jake, not a good time."  
  
But if only the poor man knew that he was lucky that I didn't attack him, throw him to the ground, rip off his clothes and have my wicked way with him. Who am I kidding? I was glad that Dante walked in at that moment, because I was seriously considering doing just that!  
  
  
  
So here is Dante and Jake, who has a gun in his hand and that smirk on his face that I like to call "the dolphin face." You know that perpetual smirk that a dolphin has?  
  
Well it was all I could do NOT to grab him by that adorable hair and wipe that smirk off his face with my lips. I mean, I could die at any moment and here I am picturing what he would look like in a pair of black silk boxers.  
  
Am I pitiful or what?  
  
My rookie partner turned FBI agent has turned me into a blithering idiot!  
  
So what if he has the body that a Greek god would envy? Or a voice that would melt chocolate? I mean he isn't that good looking.  
  
Yeah right! The man is sex appeal on legs. A big oozing pile of masculinity that any woman within a mile radius would hone in on!  
  
But if any woman who even looks at him funny will have to deal with ME! So don't even think about it!  
  
What you don't think I would kick your ass?! Just try me sister! See if you have a hair on your head left when I get through with you!!  
  
Whew, ummm, sorry folks, I apologize for that little outburst, but you try working with him almost every day. Your nerves would be just as frazzled as mine are.  
  
Hmm, well the Greek god himself just informed me that there is a murder that needs to be checked out.  
  
Wow! Nice view as I follow him out, bet you could bounce a quarter on that thing!  
  
Yep, the mighty wielder of the Witchblade has now officially turned into Jell-O. Oh, but what a way to go! 


	2. Ramblings of a Detective

I'm really worried about Sara. I have been trying to call her all day and I haven't gotten an answer yet.  
  
  
  
Oh, I'm her partner Jake McCartey by the way. Wouldn't want you to think I was some nut, now would I?  
  
Like I was saying, ever since the death of Concubar she just hasn't been herself. I'm worried that she is going to do something stupid. I really do wish I couls help her.  
  
Lets see, what can I do?  
  
How about ice cream? Everyone likes chocolate ice cream, right? Take her a nice big tub of the stuff and let her cry on my shoulder. Better yet a whole vat of it. Enough that she could take a nice relaxing little swim. Then I could lick it all off.  
  
Mmmm..chocolate covered Sara, me licking it off of every inch of that beautiful body of hers.  
  
::GULP::  
  
Huh...what? Oh helping Sara, right!  
  
Deep breath Jake!  
  
Okay, all women like that aroma threapy stuff. I'll just get her some sented oils and maybe throw in a few candles. Just to help me...er....her to relax.  
  
Candles, scented oil, Sara.  
  
Sara laying on her bed relaxing. Sara laying on the bed with nothing but a sheet. Me giving her a nice hot oil massage, running my fingers over the muscles in her back and neck, brushing her hair off of her shoulders, kneeding the soft flesh gentaly with my hands.  
  
Oh, damn! Did it again didn't I?  
  
I gotta stay on track here. Think McCartey, think!  
  
Okay, how about I let her use my hot tub. A hot tub will make anyone relax. I could even get some champange for her, and just maybe I could climb in with her.  
  
Let the bubbles of the champnge tickle her tummy. Hehehe, then let me tickle her tummy. All that hot water and steam surrounding us, damping her skin and making it glisten. My hands running over that hot slick skin, kissing those wonderfully full lips, trailing my hands all over, tasteing that hot skin.  
  
Whew,uhhh....okay...I think I will go see her. Check on her make sure she is allright.  
  
Now, where the hell did I put that ice cream? I know I had some in the freezer. 


	3. Ramblings of a Detectivepart duex!

Author: Fire  
  
Disclaimer: Nope Not mine. Hence, do not sue!  
  
  
  
I know everyone remembers the little fight I had with Ian awhile back. I know I damn sure do! I was working out at the staduim, running the steps when freak boy attacks me.  
  
"You don't even deserve to say her name!" He yells at me, and all I can think is *that may be so, but I can sure hear her screaming mine*  
  
I was in hurting okay? I was in some serious pain! I wasn't thinking clearly!  
  
But now that I think about it, her screaming my name in the heat of passion does have a certine appeal to it.  
  
Don't look at me like that!  
  
You want me to admit that I think about Sara that way?  
  
Well fine, I do!  
  
Happy now? Shesh..what do you want from a guy?  
  
Everytime I see her I want her more and more. I have imagined making love to that woman in every possiable place. In the car, in the office, my aparment, her apartment, on the desk in the office, on the floor, hell even against the wall, ohhh and on that bike of her's, that would be intersting!  
  
Yes, i got it bad!  
  
But have you seen the way she dresses? Those tight jeans that hug every curve of that lucious body, those tiny little tee-shirts that show her middrift.  
  
So tell me, what redblooded male wouldn't be walking around with tighter pants after that? I know I do!  
  
And look who's coming my way. Tight jeans, yep. Tight little shirt, you know it!  
  
Well I gotta go play the naive rookie now. 


	4. Ramblings of a Weildertake two!

It's me again. I read up on department policies last night and found that there is to be no fratnizing with partners. Basically they are telling you NO SEX WITH PARTNERS.  
  
Know what I say to that?  
  
Shove the damn rules!  
  
  
  
Ever since I first saw Jake McCartey and that tight rearend of his, I have wanted to throw him to the ground and rib off his clothes.  
  
Hows that for calm and collected?  
  
You wouldn't think that by looking at me, would you? You wouldn't think that every time he walks by it takes every ounce of willpower I have not to reach out and grab or pinch that wonderful butt of his.  
  
Ohhh, and his eyes. It is like they could look into your very soul and melt the most hardend womans heart. Or in my case make me feel like my entire body is burning up from the inside out. Like this heat spreading through my body.  
  
Now, lets talk about those lips, shall we? He has got to have the most amazing lips I have ever seen. Full, soft and all so kissable, I can just see them skimming over my heated flesh, nipping at the soft skin.  
  
Oh..WOW, is it hot in here or is it just me?  
  
Huh? What?  
  
Oh sorry. My mind was else where.  
  
Okay, now don't even get me started about the time I got to see him naked! Oh sure, I looked all calm and cool, but inside I was gaping like an idiot! All that water making his skin all slick, the water trailing down his neck and onto his chest and dissapearing behind that bowl. He just HAD to have that thing handy didn't he?  
  
  
  
Hehehe....but I did get a little peek before he found it though! Not enough to really see anything, kinda a flash of skin but Its better than nothing! And that little peek fueled my fansties for weeks! Shhh..don't tell anyone about my little peek...I want to keep that all to myself.  
  
He looked so uncomfortable standing there. I wonder what he would have done if I just lept off the bed and pounced on him? You know, just jump him and throw that damn blow across the room? I won't pretend that it didn't cross my mind.  
  
But the rules state no sex between partners.  
  
Damn the rules!  
  
I think I will just go into our office, shut the door, pull the blinds and attack him. He would never know what hit him! Beofre he knew it would would be devoid of clothes, and laying flat on his back on the desk or the floor with me on top of him. I wonder if he would put up a fight?  
  
Oh what a tempting idea. I think I will go fanastze now.  
  
Oh yeah, fantasies are good! 


	5. Ramblings of a Captian

Ramblings of a Captain  
  
Hello all. Well since everyone else is putting their two cents worth in, I am gonna do the same. You all know me; I am Captain Dante, you know Sara's boss? Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking, leader of The White Bulls, yadda yadda yadda. But I'm not here to talk about that, I'm here to discuss the relationship between Jake McCartey and Sara Pezzini.  
  
Okay, you would think that being the captain in a New York police department, AND the leader of a band of crooked cops would be hard enough! But oh, no! I have to get saddled with a blond haired rookie and a nosy female detective! I mean come on, give me a break here!  
  
I watch those two sometimes and think, "Oh for God's sake, just go ahead and screw already!" The tension between them is so thick you could cut it with a knife. I have to admit that Sara is a beautiful woman, strange yes, but sexy as hell. And Jake, you would think he was a Greek god or something the way women look at him with this dreamy looking in their eyes and sigh. They think that no one, including me notices the way they look at each other, but hell everyone sees it.  
  
We all see them checking each other out when the other isn't looking. We all feel the UST in the air. I swear it will be a relief to kill Pezzini to get rid of it, it's driving me up the frickin' wall.  
  
I sometimes think that one day I will walk past their office and hear things crashing to the floor. And you know what? I wouldn't say a damn word! I would let them screw like bunny rabbits! At least then most of us could get some peace.  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know I recruited Jake into the White Bulls. The truth of the matter is I knew the kid would never turn against Sara. But hey, I had to try to break them up some way, didn't I?  
  
You wanna know something? I have a little thing for Pezzini myself, but can't let it get out ya know? I do have a reputation to uphold.  
  
Damn, all this talking is getting to me. I gotta go! Some many people to corrupt so little time! 


End file.
